Shadow of the Dark Side of Death
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: Wie alles begonnen hatte wusste er nicht. ... Doch das war ihm egal. Es war nicht wichtig, wie es begonnen hatte. Denn er wusste wie es enden würde! Darkfic! Chapter 3 Re-Upload.
1. Prolog

Inhalt: Komplizierte Beziehungen werfen ihre Schatten voraus. Habe mich mal in einer Darkfic versucht, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Alles J. K. Rowlings. Wie immer nix meins. Alles nur zum Vergnügen und ich verdiene damit kein Geld...**VERDAMMT!!**

Pairing: DracoxPansy (Mal was anderes über die beiden)

**Prolog**

Das Feuer im Kamin war beinahe erloschen. Nur noch schwache Glut leuchtete dem Mann entgegen, der sich auf einem alten Sessel gegenüber des Kamins niedergelassen hatte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte beinahe besorgt in das verglimmende Orange.

Es war erst wenige Stunden her seit er begriffen hatte, dass er sich selbst verraten hatte.

Sich selbst, seine Prinzipien, seine Familie und seine Herkunft. Er hatte begriffen, dass alles woran er bisher festgehalten hatte, nicht mehr wert war.

Es war keine blutige Tat, die er verübt hatte, keine Menschen, die er verletzt hatte. Nichts dergeichen. Und dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er innerlich gestorben war.

Gestorben an der Erkenntnis, dass er Gefühle hatte, von denen er wusste, dass sie mehr als nur verboten waren. Sie waren abartig, widerlich, erschreckend und doch auf irgendeine Art und Weise auch wunderschön und sogar erregend.

"Mein süßer kleiner Engel.", dachte er bei sich.

Warum hatte er diese Gefühle nicht schon vorher bemerkt?

Warum war ihm das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

Er begehrte die einzige Person, die er niemals würde berühren dürfte.

Draco, seinen Sohn!!

Inzest war in der Malfoy-Dynastie bisher nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch in dieser Form war es bisher noch nie vorgekommen.

Und wenn doch, dann war es im Verborgenen beblieben.

Dunkle Geheimnisse lasteten ebenfalls auf der Familie Malfoy, wie die Gräueltaten, welche in der Vergangenheit von ihnen verübt wurden.

Wie alles begonnen hatte wusste er nicht. Es war wie ein dunkler Schleier, durch den er nicht hindurch dringen konnte.

Doch das war ihm egal. Es war nicht wichtig, wie es begonnen hatte.

Denn er wusste wie es enden würde!

Blutig. In Einsamkeit. Mit dem Tod.

**Seinem Tod!**


	2. Ein Brief aus der Vergangenheit

Ein Brief aus der Vergangenheit

**Ein Brief aus der Vergangenheit**

Draco Malfoy war ein stattlicher junger Mann im Alter von 18 Jahren. Er hatte vor kurzem erfolgreich seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und war nun zurück in Malfoy Manor. Dort wollte er sich intensiv auf seine Zukunft vorbereiten, wie er sagte.

Was so viel bedeutete wie Urlaub!

Die Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen lasteten noch immer auf ihm. Der Krieg war vorbei; Voldemort besiegt und das Leben der Todesser war zu einem einzigen harten Kampf geworden.

Seine Eltern hatten sich bereits vor Voldemorts Fall von allem was damit zu tun hatte distanziert. Doch letzten Endes wurden sie ebenso gemieden und verachtet wie alle anderen Todesser auch.

Seine Ankunft in Malfoy Manor was auch dementsprechend unspektakulär ausgefallen. Seine Mutter hatte sich nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester von allem zurückgezogen und ihrer Familie den Rücken gekehrt. Sie war nicht mal da gewesen als er eingetroffen war. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit der üblichen Kälte empfangen, die er bereits kannte. Doch dieses Mal war noch etwas anderes da gewesen. Etwas, das die gesamte Atmosphäre in Malfoy Manor verändert hatte.

Draco wusste nicht was es war und die Stimmung erdrückte ihn. Doch weg konnte er nicht. Hatte er da draußen ja auch niemanden zu dem er gehen könnte. Freunde hatte er kaum welche und selbst diese konnte er nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Eher als gegenseitige Akzeptanten des jeweils anderen.

Also wo hätte hingehen sollen?

War es sein Schicksal auf Ewig alleine zu bleiben? Nicht einmal mehr Pansy wollte noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er sich von Harry Potter das Leben hat retten lassen. Danach war er bei ihr unten durch gewesen.

Nicht dass er sich deshalb Sorgen machte, da er sich noch nie um Pansy gekümmert hatte, geschweige denn sich für ihre Meinung über irgendwen, oder irgendwas interessierte.

Doch jetzt da er sich so ungewohnt verloren vorkam, wäre ihm sogar Pansys Gesellschaft lieb gewesen. Aber das hier war mehr als nur trostlos.

Sein Vater verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer und seine Mutter war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

Er wollte weinen oder schreien, aber er konnte nichts dergleichen tun. Sein Ego und seine eigenen Empfindungen hinderten ihn daran! Er war gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig aus dem ein Ausbruch nicht möglich war.

Warum war er so alleine? Weshalb fühlte er sich so verloren? Warum fühlte er überhaupt noch etwas?

In all den Jahren in denen er emotionale Kälte durch seinen Vater erfahren hatte, in denen er ihm eingetrichtert hatte, weder Schwäche noch Gefühle zu zeigen hatte, hätten ihn eigentlich zu einem emotionalen Eisklotz werden lassen müssen. Doch er war es nicht.

Eine winzige, silberne Träne glitt an seiner Wange hinunter. Gedankenverloren wischte er sie weg wobei sein Blick, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, an seinem Arm hängen blieb.

Eine riesige Brandwunde haftete dort.

Da, wo noch vor wenigen Wochen das Dunkle Mal gewesen war.

Er hatte bereits öfters versucht es zu entfernen, aber bisher war es ihm nicht gelungen. Erst nach Voldemorts Fall hatte er einen Weg gefunden es los zu werden.

Auch wenn dieser Weg mehr als nur schmerzhaft gewesen war, wie seine Wunde deutlich zeigte.

Apathisch strich er über die Wunde und starrte diese an, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. Dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal wie seine Bewegungen immer hektischer wurden und ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Arm fuhr.

Er kratzte an dem Schorf, bis dieser sich zu läsen begann und Blut aus seinen Adern hervorquoll.

Es wurde immer mehr, doch aufhören konnte er auch nicht, da er das Gefühl hatte nicht nur innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich zu verbrennen, und das dies der einzige Weg war, dieses Feuer zu löschen.

Schmerz. Stechend heißer Schmerz. Er durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz und brachte ihn in Wallung.

Schmerzen hatten ihn schon immer seltsam erregt.

Als er noch kleiner war, kamen ihm diese Gefühle befremdlich vor. Er hatte Angst verspürt. Hatte sich vor sich selbst geekelt. Hatte ihn angewidert.

Doch nun, da er älter war, und verstand was mit ihm passierte, empfand er nur noch ein wahres Hochgefühl.

Dunkelrotes Blut. Es rann seinen Arm hinunter und Tropfte auf den kalten marmornen Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Seine Zunge fuhr über seine schmalen Lippen und seine kalten, grauen Augen blickten hungrig auf seine Wunde hinab.

Dann schnellte er hinab und sog das Blut in sich auf.

Seine andere Hand wanderte langsam an seinem Köper entlang und massierte seine Schultern und seinen Nacken. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hatte er sich seines Pullovers entledigt und verteilte sein Blut auf seinem Brustkorb und Bauch.

Als das Blut seinen gesamten Oberköper bedeckte griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und verschloss die Wunde.

Draco ließ diesen fallen, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich vom Bett fallen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Das Erste was Draco wahrnahm, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug war Schwärze.

Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an seine Umgebung.

Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden, seine Augen auf die Decke seines Zimmers gerichtet.

Sauerstoff pochte gegen seine Lunge und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Schwerfällig rappelte er sich auf. Das Blut war inzwischen etwas angetrocknet und klebte an seiner Brust, ebenso an seinen Armen. Er atmete tief ein und aus und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um.

Es war weiß und ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet. Sein Bett war genau wie seines in Hogwarts gewesen war. Darauf hatte er gleich nach seinem ersten Jahr bestanden. Der einige Unterschied war, dass sein Bett beinahe dreimal so groß war. Darauf hatte wiederum sein Vater bestanden.

Für den Fall, dass sein Sohn mal eine _**"Freundin"**_ mitbringen sollte. Das hatte er aber nie getan.

Nicht, das er sich nicht für Frauen interessierte, das tat er schon, aber bisher war keine dabei gewesen, für die er sich ernsthaft interessierte.

Er hatte zwar schon einiges ausprobiert und das auch mit vielen Mädchen, aber keine konnte seine Befriedigung bringen. Jedenfalls nicht in der Form, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Pansy hatte noch am Meisten mitgemacht, aber nicht so weit, dass Draco sich wirklich ausgelastet vorkam. Feine Narben überzogen seine Arme, Beine, seinen Rücken und seinen Brustkorb. Durch das Blut wurden diese aber größtenteils verdeckt, nur die auf dem Rücken lagen blank.

Langsam trat er vor den großen Spiegel, der an seinem Kleiderschrank befestigt war, und begutachtete seine Narben. Einige waren kaum zu sehen, andere gingen etwas tiefer und eine grub sich tief in sein Fleisch hinein.

Diese hatte er sich selbst zugefügt, nachdem Pansy ihn nach dem Weihnachtsball hatte stehen lassen.

Er war weder verletzt noch enttäuscht gewesen, aber er hatte Wut verspürt. Kein Mädchen hatte ihn jemals stehen gelassen, niemand hätte es gewagt.

Pansy war in gewisser Weise zu seinem weiblichen Pendant geworden.

Irgendwie vermisste er sie sogar.

Nicht auf emotionaler Ebene, aber auf psychischer.

Sie hatte ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass er sich nicht zu verstecken brauchte. Dass er sein konnte, wie er wirklich war:

grob, unfähig Gefühle zuzulassen, ein emotionales Wrack und ein egoistisches Arschloch!

Wobei er letztere Tatsache auch anderen gegenüber äußerst wohlwollend entgegen brachte. Pansy war die Einzige, die aber alles mit einer solchen Ignoranz abgetan hatte, dass ihn sogar ab und an das Gefühl beschlich, er wäre ihr genauso gleich, wie sie ihm.

Irgendwie faszinierte ihn dieser Gedanke sogar, hatte er Pansy doch bisher für ziemlich beschränkt und dumm gehalten. Aber wenn er so im Nachhinein so über sie nachdachte, dann war sie sogar intelligenter als er es jemals von ihr erwartet hätte.

Sie hatte es aber sehr gut geschafft, ihre Intelligenz sehr gekonnt zu verstecken.

Ob das nun geschehen war, um sich einfach nur Vorteile zu verschaffe, oder weil es einfach eine von langer Hand geplante, eiskalte Berechnung ihrerseits gewesen war wagte er gar nicht zu überlegen.

Je länger er sich Gedanken über Pansy Parkinson machte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er sie eigentlich nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Pansy hatte fast alles von ihm gewusst. Nicht weil er ihr auch nur irgendetwas erzählt hatte.

Das schickte sich erstens nicht für einen Malfoy und zweitens hatte er sich grundsätzlich mit niemandem über sich unterhalten. Er sprach zwar sehr gerne von sich, aber nur über die Dinge die ohnehin schon jeder wusste. Draco hatte diese dann nur noch ein wenig ausgeschmückt und ein paar eigene Ideen, die gut dazu gepasst haben, hinzugefügt.

Warum also wusste Pansy Parkinson so viel über ihn, aber er so gut wie nichts über sie?

Er wusste dass sie Einzelkind war, ihre Eltern Pennilyn und Patrick hießen und sie in Schottland lebten. Sie hatte einst einen kleinen Bruder namens Timothy gehabt, aber dieser war zwei Wochen nach der Geburt verstorben. Das war als Pansy bereits 10 Jahre alt war.

Das waren die einzig persönlichen Dinge die sie ihm jemals erzählt hatte. Zumindest alles, was er herausgefunden hatte, da er sich früher nicht für ihr Leben interessiert hatte.

Dass sie seltsamerweise beinahe alles über ihn wusste, hatte er nur herausgefunden, weil sie ihm während der Sommerferien zwischen seinem vierten und fünften Schuljahr einen langen Brief geschickt hatte. Weshalb sie ihm überhaupt geschrieben hatte wusste er bis heute nicht, aber sie hatte es ihm ja auch nie gesagt und er hatte nie gefragt.

Aufgehoben hatte er den Brief aber dennoch.

Er wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und wankte hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Hinter einer seiner Schubladen verbarg er eine kleine Blechdose. Dort bewarte er alles auf, was jemals von Bedeutung für ihn gewesen war. Und Pansys Brief gehörte ebenfalls dazu.

Es war eines der vielen Geheimnisse, die er vor seiner Familie hütete.

Sein Vater wollte immer dass er genau so ein emotionaler Eisklotz wie er wird, doch das war ihm bisher nicht gelungen, und Draco bezweifelte stark, dass er es jetzt auch noch werden würde.

Er hatte sich schon lange von seiner Familie distanziert. Traf seine eigenen Entscheidungen und lebte sein eigenes Leben.

Und weder sein Vater noch sonst wer konnte ihn noch beeinflussen.

Seine Mutter hatte sich von ihnen abgewendet, sein Vater zog sich mehr und mehr von der Außenwelt zurück und kapselte sich größtenteils von allem, was mit der Familie zu tun hatte ab. Und sonst hatte er auch nicht sonderlich viele Menschen in seinem Leben die sich mit ihm beschäftigten und ihm Vorschriften machten.

Und jene, die es taten, waren entweder bereits gestorben, saßen in Askaban oder waren vor den Auroren geflohen.

Also alles in allem hatte er niemanden um sich herum, der ihm irgendetwas aufzwang, dass er nicht wollte. Er hätte vermutlich sogar aus Malfoy Manor fliehen können, doch dazu fehlte ihm der Mut, und er wusste auch nicht so genau, wo er hätte hingehen sollen.

Womit er wieder am Anfang seiner ursprünglichen Überlegungen war.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die Blechdose in die Hand, ging mit dieser zu seinem Bett und öffnete sie.

Darin lagen einige Unterlagen, von Hogwarts, unter anderem seine Annahmebestätigung und seine Bücherlisten.

Außerdem lagen einige Bilder von seinen Verwandten darin.

Ebenfalls lag ein kleines Foto von Pansy darin.

Er hatte sie nie so genau betrachtet, aber wie er sie nun so ansah, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass sie sogar so etwas wie hübsch war.

Auf ihre Weiblichkeit hatte er nie sonderlich geachtet, wenn er sie für seine schmutzigen Fantasien missbraucht hatte.

Sie hatte sich ja nie gewehrt, nie etwas gesagt. Hatte jedes noch so perverse Spielchen mitgemacht ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte sie nie gefragt warum sie alles mitmachte.

Er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es ihr entweder gefiel, oder dass sie nicht den Mut oder die Kraft besessen hatte sich ihm zu entziehen. Was es auch gewesen war, er hatte niemals gefragt.

Der Grund, weshalb er nie so weit gegangen war, wie er es immer wollte lag wohl größtenteils daran, dass er ihr seine wahren Begehren nicht offenbaren wollte um sie zu verschrecken.

Pansy Parkinson war die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, auf die er je Rücksicht genommen hatte.

Nicht aus Liebe. Das hatte er nie für sie empfunden. Sie war eher so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Eine Schwester mit der er schlimme Dinge angestellt hatte und die ihm alles verziehen hatte.

Er hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Mehrmals. Aber sie hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass sie ihm treu ergeben war, ihn liebte und alles für ihn tun würde.

Ganz unten lag Pansys Brief. Ein paar zusammen gefaltete Blätter Pergament. Der Brief war in einem schlichten weißen Briefumschlag deponiert und wurde von Pansys Schneeeule Mystic gebracht.

Apathisch öffnete er den Brief und begann die Zeilen zu lesen, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatten und ihn ein seltsames Gefühlswirrwarr gestürzt hatten.

_Lieber Draco,_

_du wunderst dich vermutlich warum ausgerechnet __**ICH**__ dir schreibe. Wir sind ja nicht zusammen, das habe mittlerweile selbst ich begriffen. Aber uns verbinden Dinge, die du mit niemandem sonst verbindest. Jedenfalls gehe ich mal davon aus. Ich weiß dass du neben mir noch andere __**„Gespielinnen"**__ hast, aber keine von ihnen kommt an mich heran. Das können weder __**„DU"**__ noch __**„ICH"**__ bestreiten. Aber ich bin auch ganz froh dass dem so ist._

_Wie dem auch sei, warum ich dir schreibe weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht so genau. Es war ein Impuls der mich dazu gebracht hat. Ein Gefühl, dass ich es einfach tun muss._

_Nachdem was in diesem Sommer alles geschehen ist. Der Tod von Diggory war definitiv erst der Anfang. Der Anfang von etwas großem. Der Krieg hat nun definitiv begonnen! Und ich weiß nicht, welche Seite für mich, für uns, die bessere wäre._

_Die aktive Seite der Todesser, oder die passive Seite der Anhänger._

_Ich persönlich wäre sehr froh kämpfen zu können an der Seite meiner Eltern. Aber andererseits möchte ich auch sicher sein, dass ich nicht sterbe._

_Das mag jetzt sehr kitschig und gryffindormäßig klingen, aber ich will eine echte Zukunft haben._

_Wie auch immer diese irgendwann aussehen mag. Ob sie nun vom Dunklen Lord regiert wird, oder von Leuten wie Dumbledore, das ist mir relativ egal. Solange sie sicher für mich und meine Familie ist._

_Ich will leben, eine Zukunft haben und auch eine eigene Familie gründen._

_Verurteile mich ruhig dafür. Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich gebe nichts auf solche Kritik._

_Es mag dir vielleicht noch nie wirklich aufgefallen sein, auch wenn ich das aufgrund unserer gemeinsamen Nächte einfach mal bezweifle, aber ich bin eine Frau. Und tief in meinem Inneren denke ich nun mal auch wie eine Frau. Und ich glaube, dass die meisten Frauen in unserer Schule sich gerne eine eigene Familie wünschen._

_In meinem ersten Jahr habe ich mir gewünscht meine Familie mit dir zu gründen, aber im weiteren Verlauf unserer Schulzeit und den Nächten die wir miteinander verbracht haben, weiß ich, dass du niemals der Mann sein wirst, der an meiner Seite stehen wird, wenn ich eines Tages heiraten werde._

_Wenn ich eines Tages Mutter werde._

_Dafür bist du nicht gemacht. Du hast dich von den Überzeugungen deines Vaters so sehr einnehmen lassen, dass du gar nicht weißt, dass es auch noch andere Dinge auf der Welt gibt._

_Du bist gefühlskalt geworden. Wenn du es nicht schon immer gewesen bist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen so vollkommen ohne Liebe aufgewachsen zu sein. Meine Eltern haben es mich immer spüren und wissen lassen, dass sie mich ehrlich lieben. Aber bei deiner Familie scheint das wohl anders zu sein._

_Ich habe dich und deine Familie beobachtet wie ihr miteinander umgeht. So gefühllos und eisig kalt, dass es mir das Blut in den Adern gefriert. Wie du das nur schaffst?_

_Ich habe da meine eigenen Theorien aufgestellt. Ich glaube, dass du im Inneren schwach bist. Nicht fähig dich zu wehren. Nicht in der Lage sich gegen die Prinzipien deines Vaters zu stellen und unfähig sich seiner zu entziehen._

_Ich kenne das nur zu gut. Denn so bin ich. So und nicht anders._

_Und ich werde auch nicht anders sein. Ich gebe mich nach außen hin, so wie die Leute mich haben wollen, aber ich bin couragiert genug um zu wissen wer ich bin und mich gegen andere zu wehren._

_Auch gegen meine Eltern!!_

_Solltest du auch mal versuchen. Täte dir zur Abwechslung mal ganz gut. Außerdem finde ich es schon beinahe erbärmlich, wie du versuchst, Potter weiterhin fertig zu machen._

_Er reagiert sowieso nicht darauf. Also solltest du es einfach lassen. Und wenn du es doch nicht lassen kannst, wovon ich mal ausgehe, dann übertreib es nicht so sehr._

_Du solltest dich wichtigeren Dingen widmen._

_Wie zum Beispiel deiner Zukunft._

_Was hast du später vor?_

_Willst du in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten und dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen? Oder willst du fliehen und dich vor allem verstecken?_

_Ich weiß dass du selten einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehst, aber ich bin mir nicht völlig sicher, ob du dem gewachsen bist, was noch in der Zukunft auf uns zu kommen wird. Und ich weiß, dass es eine Menge sein wird!_

_Ich selbst bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher was ich tun werde. Das wird sich aus der Situation heraus ergeben._

_Wenn meine Eltern mich darum bitten werde ich entweder kämpfen und für sie sterben, oder fliehen und mich retten. Meine Zukunft ist ebenso ungewiss wie deine. Der einzige Unterschied dabei ist, dass ich eine Wahl habe und du nicht!_

_Das ist wohl auch der grundlegende Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Wenn man die Tatsache dass du ein Mann und ich eine Frau bin mal außen vorstehen lässt._

_Aber dass ist eigentlich nicht der Grund warum ich diesen Brief an dich hier aufgesetzt habe._

_Ich will dich weder beleidigen, oder mit Psycho-Geschwafel zutexten, noch dich zu einer Entscheidung bezüglich der Zukunft drängen._

_Ich will einfach nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du deine Ferien genießen kannst, denn ich weiß, dass viele mit denen ich nach Diggory's Tod gesprochen habe, oder haben sagen hören, diesen Sommer weiß Gott nicht so sehr genießen können, wie andere Leute._

_Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, dass es dir eventuell genauso gehen könnte. Aber Gefühle zu zeigen fiel dir ja schon immer etwas schwer, um nicht zu sagen, dass es dir größtenteils vollkommen unmöglich ist, überhaupt irgendein Gefühl zu zeigen._

_Du kannst darüber jetzt wütend sein, mich hassen und verurteilen, aber im Grunde weißt du dass ich Recht habe. Streite es ab, aber letztendlich wirst du mir zustimmen müssen._

_Ich kann nicht genau definieren was genau wir sind. Ich bin mir ja nicht einmal sicher, dass ich dass was uns verbindet als __**„WIR"**__ bezeichnen kann. Aber wenn es ein __**„WIR"**__ gibt, dann würde ich uns als Freunde bezeichnen._

_Denn nur eine gute Freundin hätte all das mitgemacht, was du mit mir in den letzten zwei Jahren so alles angestellt hast. Ich will nicht sagen dass es mir nicht gefallen hat, denn das hat es. Ich wäre niemals so weit gegangen, wenn ich es nicht auch nur ansatzweise gewollt hätte._

_Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mir manchmal schon Sorgen um dich gemacht habe._

_Entweder bist du zu aggressiv, oder zu zurückhaltend!_

_Was es auch war, du warst nie ganz du selbst!_

_Aber ich will dich nicht zwingen dich mir ganz hinzugeben, wenn du es nicht möchtest, aber ich werde warten. Solange bis du bereit dafür bist._

_Bist du für __**„MICH"**__ bereit bist._

_Ich werde vielleicht nicht ewig warten. Aber lange genug, bis du dir sicher bist._

_Was auch immer das nun bedeuten mag._

_Ich hoffe du hast dennoch wunderschöne Ferien, und denkst vielleicht ab und zu an mich, denn ich denke beinahe täglich an dich._

_Du musst mir auf diesen Brief keine Antwort schicken._

_Du musst mir nicht mal sagen, ob du ihn gelesen hast. Ich will nur, dass du ein wenig über ihn nachdenkst._

_In Liebe_

_Pansy_

Gedankenverloren legte er den Brief beiseite.

Er hatte niemals auf ihn geantwortet. Er hatte damals einfach nicht gewusst, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte nicht mal richtig gewusst, was sie in diesem Brief meinte.

Hatte es einfach nicht genau verstanden.

Doch jetzt nach drei Jahren, war es ihm endlich klar.

Sie hatte ihn schon damals besser gekannt und verstanden als er selbst etwas.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihr endlich antworten.", dachte er so bei sich.

Jetzt wusste er, was er ihr sagen konnte.

Er wollte sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch setzen bis ihm klar wurde, dass sein Brustkorb noch immer voll mit getrocknetem Blut war. Das musste er zuallererst loswerden, ohne dass er gesehen wurde.

Er machte sich auf zu seinem Kleiderschrank, öffnete diesen, zog ein paar Klamotten heraus und machte sich auf ins Badezimmer. Dabei musste er sehr darauf achten, dass er nicht von irgendwem gesehen wurde. Er wollte keine unnötigen Fragen beantworten, denn er hasste es.

Und seine Neigungen wollte er nicht gerade hier öffentlich breit treten.

Es erschien ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, als er sich unter die Dusche stellte und das heiße Wasser seinen Körper benetzte.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden verließ er gewaschen und angezogen das Badezimmer.

Als er sich endlich in seinen geliebten Schreibtischsessel niedergelassen hatte blickte er apathisch auf die weiße Wand.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete er eine Schublade und entnahm ein paar Blätter Pergament, ein Tintenfass und einen Federkiel.

Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Bett und nahm sowohl den Brief als auch das kleine Foto von Pansy mit zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte betrachtete er lange das Bild und den Brief.

_Liebe Pansy,_

Weiter kam er nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Wusste nicht, was er ihr schreiben sollte.

Er fühlte sich ratlos.

„Warum bist du nur so kompliziert?", fragte er und betrachtete Pansys lächelndes Gesicht auf dem Foto.

Ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr lasch über die Schultern und ihre Augen wirkten stechend. Darüber konnte auch das unschuldige Lächeln welches sie aufgelegt hatte nicht hinwegtäuschen.

Sie war ein Teufel in Engelsgestalt, auch wenn sie braunes und nicht blondes Haar hatte.

Aber die Haarfarbe war ihm bei Frauen schon immer ziemlich egal gewesen. Hauptsache sie taten was er wollte und stellten keine überflüssigen Fragen.

Wobei weder das eine noch das andere auch nur ansatzweise auf Pansy zutraf.

Sie war ein Hitzkopf, stur und temperamentvoll. Sie ließ sich nichts vorschreiben und hatte keine Probleme damit andere zu dominieren.

Selbst Draco war das ein oder andere Mal vor ihr gekuscht und hatte sich ihrem Willen gebeugt.

Das war noch das Meiste, was ihn an ihr fasziniert hatte.

Faszination! Keine Liebe! Das rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte nie Liebe für sie empfunden als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte und sie für sich benutzt hatte, und empfand auch jetzt keine Liebe für sie, nachdem es vorbei war.

Freunde. Das war wohl definitiv die beste Umschreibung für sie beide.

Besondere Freunde. Denn sie teilten eine Menge miteinander.

Hauptsächlich natürlich den Sex, aber auch ihr Schicksal.

Beides war sehr ungewiss, vor allem nach Voldemorts Fall.

Und das war es. Das waren die Dinge die er ihr sagen wollte.

Endlich wurde ihm klar, dass das die Dinge waren, die er ihr einfach sagen musste.

Dass sie Freunde waren. Und dass er sie nicht als Freundin verlieren wollte. Auch wenn sie offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy. Und seit seiner Geburt war es die oberste Priorität eines Malfoys niemals aufzugeben und an seinen Vorhaben festzuhalten, komme was wolle!

Egal was auch immer irgendwann einmal passieren würde, er würde es durchstehen und damit fertig werden.

So wie er es immer getan hatte, und auch immer tun wird!

„Ich bin ein Malfoy. Aufgeben werde ich erst dann, wenn es längst vorbei und somit auch zu spät ist!", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Dann begann er seinen Brief…


	3. Eine schwere Entscheidung

Re-Upload…oder Was auch immer.^^

**Eine schwere Entscheidung**

Draco saß noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch. Vor sich hatte er noch immer das unbeschriftete Pergament liegen. Ihm waren noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte gekommen, die er Pansy sagen sollte. Aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, was er ihr sagen konnte.

Früher war es ihm nicht so schwer gefallen Briefe zu schreiben. Was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass seine bisherigen Briefen zumeist nur aus Beleidigungen und Demütigungen bestanden haben und nicht aus Nettigkeiten.

Noch einmal besah er sich Pansys Brief und dachte über ihre Worte nach.

Aber was er auch anstellte, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Genervt und müde beschloss er, sein Vorhaben zu verschieben.

Er spürte, dass sich ein Hungergefühl in seiner Magengegend breit machte. Er stand auf und verließ langsam sein Zimmer.

Malfoy Manor wirkte seit seiner Rückkehr trost- und lebloser als jemals zuvor.

Das Licht im Büro seines Vaters leuchtete schwach, er war also da. Doch er wagte es nicht, ihn zu stören und mit seinem Hunger zu behelligen. Der gegenwärtige Zustand seines Vaters beängstige ihn. Er war seit den Ereignissen in Hogwarts nicht mehr derselbe. Er hatte sich verändert, und das gefiel Draco ganz und gar nicht. Aber seinen Vater auf seinen Geistes- bzw. Gefühlszustand auszufragen, kam einem Todesurteil gleich. Daher beließ er es bei seinem unguten Gefühl.

Nur schleppend fand er seinen Weg hinunter in die Küche des Malfoy-Anwesens.

Zu Kriegszeiten hatten sie noch einige Hauselfen welche die lästige Arbeit der Nahrungszubereitung erledigt hatten, doch nach Voldemorts Fall, hatte sein Vater allen im Haus lebenden Hauselfen die Freiheit geschenkt und sie somit gleichzeitig fristlos entlassen.

Draco vermutete hinter dieser Tat die schiere Verzweiflung seines Vaters, einen Teil von sich selbst verloren zu haben, da er fast sein ganzes Leben auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords verbracht hatte, und nun erkennen musste, dass all sein Handeln umsonst war.

Er war, im Gegensatz zu den Meisten ehemaligen Todessern, Askaban knapp entkommen. Ebenso wie dem Tod.

Das dies alles seine Spuren auf ihm zurückgelassen hatte war Draco bereits nach seiner eigenen Rettung durch Potter aufgefallen.

Potter...

Nach ihrer letzten Begegnung wusste er nicht so genau was er denn nun von ihm halten sollte. War er nun der "Märtyrer" für den ihn alle hielten. War **"DER AUSERWÄHLTE"** vielleicht doch nicht der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden, oder, wie er es immer schon glaubte zu wissen, ein Aufschneider.

Sein gesamtes Weltbild war in jener Nacht vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Alles woran er immer festgehalten hatte war zerstört. Auch wenn Voldemort bereits im Vorfeld einiges an seiner Meinung geändert hatte, so war er trotz alledem noch immer von einigen Werten seiner Familie eingenommen und hatte in sie vertraut.

Doch auch das war nun auch vorbei. Und er fühlte sich einsam und leer.

Und nichts schien sich zu ändern.

Niedergeschlagen wanderte er in der geräumigen und großen Küche umher und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, sich ein paar Sandwiches zu machen und trottete nun wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass ihm sein Vater in den nächsten Augenblicken nicht über den Weg lief. Er hatte keine große Lust, ihm zu begegnen. Seine Anwesenheit bereitete ihm schon länger ungewöhnliches Unbehagen.

Er wusste nicht weshalb, doch er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Vater los war. Aber ihn darauf anzusprechen kam für ihn absolut nicht in Frage. Lieber würde er bei Potter einziehen. Und alleine das käme ihm niemals in den Sinn.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer verschloss er die Tür und setzte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

Während er auf seinem Sandwich herumkaute grübelte er wieder über den Brief nach.

Aber außer der Begrüßung hatte er noch nichts zustande gebracht.

„Warum fällt mir nur nichts ein!", fragte er sich selbst.

**ABLENKUNG!!**

Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Sonst konnte sich um keinen Preis in der Welt auf diesen Brief konzentrieren.

Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Aber nichts darin, schien sich wirklich für eine gute Ablenkung zu eignen. Er hatte schon beinahe aufgegeben nach etwas zu suchen, bis ihm ein kleiner schwarzer Kasten ins Auge fiel.

Es war ein kleines Radio. Er hatte es sich einmal heimlich in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Sein Vater war ursprünglich dagegen dass er eins besaß, aber mittlerweile war es ihm egal, was sein Sohn sich von seinem Geld kaufte.

Draco hechtete zu dem kleinen Apparat und schaltete ihn ein.

Anfangs konnte er nur ein Störrauschen vernehmen. Er drehte den Knopf langsam nach rechts um einen guten Sender zu erwischen.

Für gewöhnlich benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, aber da er im Augenblick nicht mal selbst genau wusste, was er eigentlich hören wollte, war er gezwungen, sein Radio manuell zu bedienen.

Zuerst landete er auf einem Sender, welcher nur Schnulzenmusik á la Celestina Warbeck spielte.

Schnell drehte er den Knopf weiter.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte er einen Sender mit Rockmusik entdeckt.

Dieser spielte bevorzugt Muggelmusik, aber auch ein paar magische Rockbands von deren Existenz Draco allerdings zuvor noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann hatte er den Sender tatsächlich gefunden.

Der Moderator, ein gewisser Roddy Radio, kündigte gerade einen neuen Titel an.

Draco schaltete etwas lauter und legte sich dann auf sein Bett.

Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen dunkel gefärbt und ein paar vereinzelte Sterne funkelten bereits durch das Fenster und tauchten den Raum in weißes Licht.

Während die ersten Takte des Liedes angestimmt wurden, schloss Draco seine Augen und träumte vor sich hin.

Er dachte erneut über Pansy nach.

Wie es ihr wohl nach ihrem Abschluss ergangen war, und was sie nun gedachte zu tun.

Ihrer beider Zukunft war mehr als ungewiss. Er hatte keinen Plan, was er nun anfangen sollte. Genaue Berufsvorstellungen hatte er eigentlich nie gehabt. Und wie es bei Pansy aussah, wusste er auch nicht, da er sich ja niemals dafür interessierte.

Beinahe zwanghaft versuchte er sich an Pansy zu erinnern. Nicht an ihr Aussehen, das hatte sich mit den Jahren zur Genüge in sein Hirn eingebrannt, sondern ihre Charakterzüge.

Sicherlich war sie, ebenso wie er, herrisch, aufbrausend, brutal und arrogant.

Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie durchaus auch eine weichere Seite, die sie fast schon mädchenhaft war.

Er hatte Momente mit ihr erlebt, in denen sie nicht die knallharte Slytherin-Prinzessin war, sondern ein einfaches Mädchen, das genauso war, wie jedes andere Mädchen auch.

Er hatte sie erlebt, wenn sie emotional angreifbar gewesen ist.

Und er hatte mitbekommen, dass auch sie tatsächlich einen weichen Kern zu haben schien, zu dem ein Vordringen jedoch nahezu unmöglich schien.

Also was konnte er einem Mädchen wie ihr schreiben?

Was konnte er ihr sagen?

Was konnte er einer Frau mitteilen, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten kannte, und mit der er Erfahrungen gemacht und geteilt hatte, die er zuvor noch mit niemandem geteilt hatte.

Er hatte beinahe schon Angst davor, ihr zu schreiben.

Aber so wie es im Augenblick für ihn aussah, schien Pansy wohl die einzige Freundin zu sein, die ihm geblieben war.

Mit allen anderen hatte er entweder gebrochen, manche hatten nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords fluchtartig das Land verlassen, oder sie waren bereits gestorben.

Auch wenn Pansy ihm ihre Freundschaft und Ergebenheit aufgekündigt hatte, war er der festen Überzeugung, dass sie ihn trotzdem anhören würde.

Er wusste es, da sie sich mit den Jahren einfach zu ähnlich geworden waren.

Sie war sein weibliches Ebenbild. Sein Spiegelbild. Sein weibliches Pendant.

Zwischen ihnen beiden bestand ein Band, welches er zu niemandem sonst auf dieser Welt hatte.

Weil sie schon so viel erlebt haben. Weil sie so viel miteinander durchgemacht hatten.

Sie waren gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen und auch wieder zurück.

Dracos persönliche Odyssee durch die Hölle war hauptsächlich geprägt von Schmerz, Leid, unsäglichen Qualen, Hass, Gewalt, Tod und Tränen. Hauptsächlich Tränen.

Doch Pansy war nie von seiner Seite gewichen. Sie war immer geblieben und hatte ihn nie im Stich gelassen, auch wenn es hin und wieder so aussah, als wenn sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Doch sie hatte trotzt allem immer zu ihm gehalten und war für ihn eingestanden.

Und selbst in seinen dunkelsten Stunden war sie einfach für ihn da gewesen.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal großartig viel mit ihm sprechen müssen.

Es hatte ihm oftmals schon geholfen wenn sie einfach nur da war.

Und auf einmal wusste er, was er ihr schreiben sollte.

Er wusste, was er ihr mitteilen wollte.

All das, was er ihr bisher einfach nicht sagen konnte, weil sein Ego es einfach nicht zugelassen hatte sich ihr oder auch anderen mitzuteilen. Sein Innerstes raus zu lassen war schon immer sein größtes Problem gewesen und sich selbst zu überwinden schien ihm schwerer zu fallen als alles andere.

Das Lied, welches seine Überlegungen bisher begleitet hatte, begann langsam zu verstummen und der Moderator kündigte bereits den nächsten Titel an.

„_Und hier kommt der nächste Song einer aufstrebenden jungen Muggel-Künstlerin namens Mica. Ihre aktuelle Single heißt__** "Deep in my Soul"**__ und dürfte in Kürze nicht nur in den Muggel-, sondern auch in den Zaubercharts ein Riesenerfolg werden!"_

Draco lauschte den Worten des Moderators und drehte dann das Radio noch etwas lauter, um besser der Musik lauschen konnte.

_Everything is still the same_

_But nothing seems to stay its way._

_Missing you has taken so long!_

_But loving you is also wrong!_

Nachdem die wenigen Worte verklungen waren, wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass das Lied ganz seinem Innersten entsprach.

_You think you know me_

_But I've got to tell you._

_The person you once knew was never real!_

_The secret is that you never seen me._

_How it's used to be!_

Langsam bewegte er seine Augen zu dem Takt der Musik, während er sich schon fast automatisch aufrichtete und sich wieder in Richtung Schreibtisch bewegte.

Dort setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischsessel und blickte auf das fast unbeschriebene Stück Pergament zu seinen Augen und überlegte, wie er diesen Brief richtig anfangen konnte.

_Deep in my soul,_

_I know that you don't know me!_

_Deep in my soul,_

_There are so many secrets only about me!_

Seine Augen wanderten langsam vom Pergament auf Pansys Foto. Ihre Augen starrten ihn mit einer Kälte an, dass es ihm ganz anders wurde. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und ließ ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es kam ihm so vor, als würden ihre Augen ihn beobachten und alles was er tat in sich aufnehmen. Es war fast schon angsteinflößend.

_I've tried so hard, to be heard from you._

_But you never realized as I wanted it!_

_And now I cry because of you!_

_So let me out like I once let you in._

_I want to be free without you soon!_

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wanderten seine Augen von Pansys Foto zurück auf das leere Pergament und er konnte nicht umhin, sich selbst die Frage zu stellen, warum er so erpicht darauf war, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte und dachte. War es ihr Brief, der ihm nach Jahren wieder in den Sinn gekommen war und dessen Inhalt? Oder war es die einfache Tatsache, dass er sich einsamer fühlte, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben?

Er war zwar Einsamkeit gewöhnt, aber noch nie war sie ihm so bewusst gewesen, wie in diesen Tagen, an denen er mehr als nur verlassen war. Sein Leben lang hatte er sich von der Außenwelt abgekapselt und versucht, sich nicht mit Menschen abzugeben, die seiner Meinung nach, seiner Anwesenheit und Existenz nicht würdig waren. Dass er sich aber eines Tages durch dieses Verhalten verloren vorkommen würde, wäre ihm bis heute nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Doch nun, da dem so war, fragte er sich, ob sein Leben noch irgendeine Art von Sinn hatte.

_You think you know me_

_But I've got to tell you._

_The person you once knew was never real!_

_The secret is that you never seen me._

_How it's used to be!_

Das Nachdenken bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Doch er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Pansy nach all den Jahren einen Antwort-Brief zu schicken, und wenn sich ein Draco Malfoy einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog er das auch knallhart durch. Egal was kam und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

_Deep in my soul,_

_I know that you don't know me!_

_Deep in my soul,_

_There are so many secrets you don't know!_

_Deep in my soul,_

_I know that you don't know me!_

_Deep in my soul,_

_There are so many secrets you don't know!_

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Es war, als gäbe ihm das Lied, welches nun deutliches als zuvor in seinen Ohren dröhnte, endgültig den Rest. Er fühlte den Schmerz den die Sängerin ihm übermittelte. Es fühlte sich an wie sein eigener Schmerz, nur noch viel größer und gewaltiger als jemals zuvor. Es war, als laste der Schmerz der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern.

_Yes, there are a lot of secrets about me!_

_And maybe you won't know them at all._

_But I also know that it's quite okay._

_Because now I know that you won't stay!_

_And I'll be free without you!_

Es erdrückte ihn. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er konnte nicht mehr.

„Pansy…es tut mir Leid!", wimmerte er.

Ein paar silberne Tränen fielen auf das Pergament und seinen Schreibtisch.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid! Jetzt verstehe ich dich endlich! Es tut mir Leid was ich dir alles angetan habe!"

_And I'll be free without you!_

Jetzt wusste er endlich, wie sein Brief aussehen musste. Er musste sich endlich bei ihr entschuldigen, für das was er ihr in den letzten 8 Jahren alles angetan hatte.

Für den Schmerz den er ihr zugefügt hatte.

Für das Leid, das sie seinetwegen hatte ertragen müssen.

Für die Ungewissheit, in der er sie schon so oft hinsichtlich seiner Gefühle gelassen hatte.

Für all das, weshalb sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, obwohl er es niemals verdient hatte.

Einfach für alles, was passiert war.

Für das was er gesagt, oder auch nicht gesagt hatte.

Für das was er getan, oder auch nicht getan hatte.

Für das was er hätte sagen sollen, und es aufgrund seines Egos und seiner Feigheit einfach nicht sagen konnte.

Für das was er hätte tun sollen, und es aufgrund seines Stolzes und seiner eigenen Verbohrtheit nicht tun konnte.

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

_Free without you!!_

Die Zeit war gekommen, an der er sich endlich entscheiden musste, für was oder für wen er einstehen musste. Auf welche Seite er sich stellen musste. Und wie sein Standpunkt im Allgemeinen aussah. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, stand er vor einer Entscheidung, die ihm niemand abnehmen konnte, ohne ihn unter Druck zu setzen.

Bisher waren seinen Entscheidungen immer Bedingungen oder Konsequenzen vorausgesetzt, die er absehen konnte, und von denen er wusste, wie sie ausfallen würden, würde er die falsche Entscheidung treffen.

_Free without you soon!!_

_It's all deep in my soul!!_

Nun war ihm klar, was er zu tun hatte.

_Deep in my soul__ ~ Mica_

Der Song ist von mir. Hoffe er gefällt euch. =)


End file.
